


Tangled Ever After 5th Anniversary

by ForeverTangledUp



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Set five years after TEA, They have an adorable son, This fic is very fluffy, anniversary fic, then fluffy again, then pretty explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTangledUp/pseuds/ForeverTangledUp
Summary: Set exactly five years after the wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene in Tangled Ever After, we find our favorite couple happily married, and now parents to Bastian. A gift for the fandom to celebrate the fifth anniversary of everyone's favorite Tangled short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a few days late, but I did start this little one shot on the actual anniversary. Work just got in the way and made it a few days late.
> 
> Once again, this fic has been beta'd by the lovely Bex (runningracingdancingchasing on tumblr) She's the very best.

“Mmm…” Rapunzel groaned softly as she slowly awoke from her slumber, burying her face into her pillow, trying to block out the sun. In the years since leaving her tower, Rapunzel had started to sleep in just slightly later, since her beau hated mornings so much, and wasn't particularly interested in being woken up early by an over-enthusiastic Rapunzel.

As she lay there, face still buried in her pillow, she felt the bed shift slightly near her feet, followed by the soft pressure of a small body crawling up hers. After a moment of silence, as the small thing settled on the bed in front of her, she felt a tiny finger gently poke her cheek.

“Mommy, waked up,” a little voice said, and with a small smile, Rapunzel opened one eye to see Bastian sitting patiently beside her, his green eyes wide and sparkling, his brown hair messy and sticking out in every direction, much like his mother's bedhead. Seeing that his mother was awake, Bastian giggled with delight and pounced on Rapunzel, wrapping his small arms around her neck, kissing her cheek wetly.

“Mommy!” he squealed in delight as Rapunzel blew a raspberry on his cheek, giggling along with him. They both paused their laughter when they heard a groan beside them, and both turned to see a very sleepy Eugene squinting at them, still mostly asleep.

“Dada! You awaked toos!” Bastian cried out happily, trying to crawl out of Rapunzel’s arms and over to him. But before he could, Eugene wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's waist and pulled her towards him until her back was flush against his chest. Without a word, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck before nuzzling her hair.

“Bas, I think Dada still needs some sleep,” Rapunzel whispered affectionately, reaching up to try and control his crazy hair, “Why don't you and I go downstairs and get some breakfast?”

“Yes yes yes!” Bastian screamed in delight, jumping up and clapping his hands together furiously, making Rapunzel cringe and giggle as Eugene groaned again, pulling one of his pillows over his head. Getting out of bed, Rapunzel scooped her son into her arms, putting a finger to her lips and gently shushing him. With a soft giggle, Bastian copied her, putting his tiny finger to his lips and shushing her as she carried him from the bedroom.

They entered the kitchen and were greeted by the cooks, who all loved the little prince, and tended to spoil him. When they asked what he wanted for breakfast, Bastian cheerfully screamed “Pancakes!” causing everyone to laugh; he was just like his father, who had an insatiable appetite for pancakes. Rapunzel made sure to tell them to have extra batter prepared for when Eugene awoke, as she knew he would need some as well.

As Rapunzel and Bastian waited in the dining room for their breakfast, the two of them practiced their art. From a very young age, Bastian had shown interest in art, and so Rapunzel bought him a simple little art kit with some pastels, and whenever they could, the two would do art together. It amazed Rapunzel that his drawings were so similar in style to the ones she had done at his age on the walls of the tower.

“Looked Mommy! I drawed yous and mes and Dada!” Bastian said proudly, holding up his drawing for Rapunzel to see; he had drawn three stick figures, all holding hands and standing in what appeared to be the forest. He drew Rapunzel in one of her favorite dresses, and Eugene in his standard black doublet.

“Good job, Bas! I love it! Can I hang this up in my room?” she said with delight, smiling as her son nodded enthusiastically before grabbing a black pastel and writing his name sloppily in the corner of the drawing. While he didn't know how to read or really write yet, Rapunzel had taught her son how write his name so he could sign his artwork.

“What did you drawed Mommy?” Bastian asked, standing up in his chair and holding on to his mother's shoulder as he peered down at her drawing.

“I drew your Dada. Isn't he handsome?” Rapunzel said, admiring the drawing she had done of her husband. She had found him looking especially handsome while sleeping a couple of days ago, and she had wanted to draw him in that position while the image was still fresh in her mind.

Bastian was about to reply when one of the servants came in with their breakfast, and his attention instantly switched off, focusing on nothing but his pancakes. A few minutes after they started eating, the door to the dining room opened and in walked Eugene, still tired and sluggish. He perked up a bit when he saw the pancakes in front of his two new dreams, and he rushed to the kitchen to order his breakfast before returning to the dining room to sit with his family, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Good morning Eugene,” Rapunzel said cheerfully, beckoning him over to her before he sat down. Setting down his coffee, Eugene walked over to her and leaned down, giving her a deep kiss, pecking her lips gently as he pulled away.

“Morning Blondie,” he said softly, winking at her before he turned around to look down at his son, ruffling his hair gently, “Good morning, baby boy. How are those pancakes?”

“G’morning Dada! They ares tasty!” Bastian said cheerfully, grinning up at his father with a mouth full of pancake.

“That's my boy,” Eugene chuckled, sitting down on the other side of his son. As he sat back in his chair, drinking his coffee, he noticed the two pieces of paper closer to the middle of the table, just out of reach of any sticky fingers. “Can I look at what you two drew this morning?”

“Of course. Bas drew our family. It's very good,” Rapunzel replied before taking another bite of her pancake. She watched as Eugene set his coffee down again and leaned forward, picking up the drawings, looking first at Bastian’s, showering the young boy in compliments of his artistic skills, before moving on to Rapunzel's.

“When did I look like this?” Eugene inquired, looking at Rapunzel with a slightly smug smirk. Her cheeks warmed slightly, and she just shrugged and took another bite of pancake, being quite coy.

“Well, I must say, whenever I look at your drawings of me, I understand why you married me,” he said with a wink, making Rapunzel smile and roll her eyes at him.

“Speaking of,” Rapunzel began as she swallowed her last bite of pancake, “It's our fifth anniversary today.”

“I'm well aware,” Eugene replied, a tad defensive, “I actually had some plans regarding that, but I couldn't go through with them with Bas in our bed.”

Rapunzel flushed slightly more at this, but more out of excitement than embarrassment; it had been a couple months since she and Eugene had really been intimate together, mostly because of a certain three year old who now knew how to open doors. She hoped her parents would be awake soon so she could let them spend some quality time with their grandson while she spent some much needed quality time with her husband.

“Well, I have some plans too, so once my parents are awake, we can hand over Bas and get our day started, ok?” Eugene nodded in response before digging into his freshly delivered pancakes. Once they were all finished, Eugene wiped all the syrup off of Bastian’s hands and face while Rapunzel grabbed their drawings, and together, the three of them headed back to their rooms. While Rapunzel got ready in her and Eugene's room, Eugene was dressing Bastian in his room, teaching him how to fasten the buckles on his little doublet.

As the two boys entered the couple's room, Eugene smiled as he found Rapunzel sitting on their bed in a ravishing red dress, the back still needing to be laced up, and a matching set of clothes set out for him next to her. Setting Bastian down on the bed, Eugene took Rapunzel's hands in his and pulled her into a standing position, kissing her sweetly before turning her around, beginning to fasten the laces of her dress. Once he was done, Rapunzel and Bastian wandered around the room, trying to figure out where to put his drawing, whilst Eugene got dressed.

Once Eugene had finished, he smiled as Rapunzel carefully nailed Bastian’s drawing to their wall, in one of the few blank spaces not already covered by Rapunzel's murals. Scooping up his son, he began to place little kisses all over his face, making Bastian scream joyfully, playfully swatting at his father. Eugene laughed heartily, kissing his son’s perfect nose before moving him onto his hip.

“Are you ready to go see Mama and Papa?” Rapunzel asked her son as the three of them left the bedroom, walking down the hall towards the parlor where she and her parents had planned to meet the day before. Bastian nodded excitedly, his hands thumping against his father's chest as he screamed in delight. Rapunzel giggled at her adorable son, moving closer to him to kiss his sweet little cheek.

Entering the parlor, Eugene set Bastian down on the floor, and he happily toddled over to his blocks, plopping down in front of them and beginning to play. Eugene flopped down on one of the couches, and Rapunzel sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched their son play.

“Hey Blondie, I have a question for you,” Eugene said softly, wrapping his arm around her back and placing one of his hands on her waist.

“What's your question?” she said, turning her head to look at him, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

“Do you want to have another kid?” Rapunzel didn't react, other than a small smile growing on her lips.

“Yes, I would,” she said softly, putting her fingers under his chin, turning his head towards hers and placing a deep, searing kiss on his soft lips. He groaned quietly into her mouth, his hand moving up to cup the back of her head as he kissed her back with passion. They sat there quietly, kissing deeply and touching each other's faces and hair, until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Breaking their kiss immediately, Rapunzel turned and stood up quickly yet gracefully, greeting her parents with a hug for each of them.

“Good morning Mama, Papa. I hope you both slept well,” she said sweetly, giving her mother a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“We slept quite well dear,” Arianna replied, smiling at her daughter before moving away, heading towards her grandson. Frederic, on the other hand, was giving Eugene a slightly disapproving stare; sure, the couple had been together for over eight years, and married for five now, but the King was still very protective of his daughter. Eugene gave him a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders, a slight flush on his cheeks.

“I'll come retrieve Bastian tonight around his bedtime, alright?” Rapunzel said to her mother, and Arianna nodded in agreement, giving her daughter a small knowing smile and a wink. Rapunzel's cheeks flushed bright red, and she averted her gaze from Arianna’s, petrified at the insinuation that her mother knew why they needed someone to watch Bastian, even though the reason was quite clear to everyone except the little boy in question.

After bidding the royals and their son goodbye, the couple walked down the halls of the palace, hand in hand, just enjoying some peace and quiet together. After a few minutes of calm, Eugene broke the silence with a question.

“So, you said earlier you had some plans for us today, my new dream?” he mumbled softly, leaning in to kiss the shell of her ear.

“Oh, I do,” she replied with a content smile, “I thought you and I could spend the day around town and in the forest, and then, I thought we could have lunch or dinner at the Snuggly Duckling. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Sounds perfect.”

~*~*~*~*~

It had been a lovely anniversary so far for the young royal couple. They had spent the day browsing shops around town, buying each other little gifts and trinkets, and then they had gone into the forest and went swimming in the secret little spring they had found one day years ago. After their swim, they had made their way towards the Snuggly Duckling for dinner, where their friends made them some delicious food and made sure they had lots to drink, though Rapunzel stuck to only water. Once dinner was over, the couple, Eugene slightly drunk and both very giggly, had stumbled their way out of the pub, bidding their friends goodbye as they walked home.

But then Rapunzel had kissed Eugene.

And now they were making out against a tree.

“Ahh, mmm…” Rapunzel cried against his mouth, her heart beating faster in her chest as Eugene began to thrust his clothed sex against hers. He grunted in response, moving his mouth from hers down to her neck, kissing and biting the skin there as his hips kept her backside planted firmly against the tree.

“Oh Rapunzel, I love you so much…” Eugene breathed against her reddened skin, his mouth moving back to hers so he could explore her mouth with his tongue, not that he didn't already know every single inch of her body at this point. Rapunzel moaned into his mouth as she began to fight his tongue with her own, thrusting her own hips up to meet his every couple moments.

“We should go home…” Eugene began, breaking their deep kiss so he could instead place chaste kisses on her mouth between every word he spoke, “I want to make love to you in our bed.”

“Mmm, there is nothing I want more right now than you,” she replied, pushing herself off the tree so they were both standing up straight. With a goofy, love-sick grin, Eugene bent down slightly and effortlessly picked Rapunzel up bridal style, cradling her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hadn't run as fast as he did now since his thieving days.

Entering the castle, Eugene took the stairs two at a time and raced down the hall, nearly falling over when he skidded to a halt in front of their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he moved quickly inside and dropped Rapunzel on the bed before turning back to slam the door shut and lock it tight. Turning back around, he stared at Rapunzel with dark eyes as she lay there, staring at him as well, propped up on her elbows.

“I want you so badly,” he moaned out, almost as if he was in pain. Not wanting to hesitate a minute more, he began to strip his clothes off, piece by piece, as he moved closer to his stunning wife. Once he was down to just his pants, he was standing between her legs at the edge of the bed; reaching down, he grabbed the skirt of her dress and began to hike it up her legs, until it pooled around her stomach, and her legs and panties were bared. Hooking his fingers in the sides of her underwear, he began to pull it down whilst also sinking to his knees. Pulling the garment from her body, he dropped it carelessly on the floor beside him, never taking his eyes off the lovely sight of her bare weeping sex.

“Eugene…” she moaned out softly, resting her head on the bed as he began to kiss his way up her luscious thighs, occasionally focusing on one spot of a few moments to bite and suck her skin until a small hickey formed. As he neared her sex, the smell of her want for him began to drive him insane, and he couldn't take not tasting her any longer. His mouth closed over her pulsing clit, and she cried out as he began to suck on the bundle of nerves, a small smug smile forming on his lips as he felt her hand snake its way into his hair and tug.

“Ahh! Oh… oh! Eugene!” she cried, biting her lip hard as his tongue lovingly worked her into a frenzy. He focused his mouth on her clitoris while inserting two fingers into her sex, pumping at a steady pace, massaging the walls with care. A moment later, he gently bit her clit and watched with delight as her back arched high off the bed and she screamed his name, her hand tugging his hair so hard his scalp burned. Removing both his fingers and his mouth from her vulva, he sucked his fingers clean of her wetness, moaning at the sweet taste, before he descended upon her weeping vagina again, instead putting his mouth on her lower lips, and letting his tongue explore her.

“Eu-Eugene!!! Ahh!!!” she screamed, pulling his hair harder to move him even closer to her sex, making his tongue go deeper inside her. She was quickly losing the battle of not orgasming, but she didn't care; she was so close, and she let him know it by calling out his name over and over again until finally, with his eyes meeting hers, he gave her throbbing clit a final lick, and she screamed out his name as she came hard, her orgasm flowing freely into his awaiting mouth. As she panted heavily, her body covered in sweat, she watched through half-lidded eyes as Eugene stood up, wiped the remaining glisten of her orgasm off his mouth, and began to undo his pants, pulling them down to reveal his hard, straining cock.

“I… I want to…” she began, but Eugene shook his head as he helped her sit up so he could undo her dress, knowing what she was about to say.

“As much as I would love to see those beautiful lips of yours wrapped around me, I can't last any longer not being inside you. I need to make love to you,” he whispered against her ear, kissing her neck as she shivered in delight and anticipation. Finally getting the ties of her dress undone, he helped her stand up on her still shaking legs, and watched as her dress slipped off her shoulders, pooling on the floor. She practically threw off her chemise before crawling back on the bed, sitting next to her husband.

“How do you want to do this?”

“However you want, baby. You get to pick,” Eugene replied, running a hand through her short brown hair sweetly.

“I want to ride you,” Rapunzel said softly, leaning forward to capture Eugene's awaiting lips, groaning quietly as she tasted herself on his skin. She crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his hair, pushing his mouth even harder against hers. With her still in his lap, and their mouths still connected, Eugene shifted the two of them until he was in a comfortable position in the middle of the bed. Reaching his hand down, he took his cock firmly in his hand, and began to guide it towards Rapunzel's sex.

Feeling the head of Eugene's penis against her lower lips, Rapunzel broke their kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with him as she raised herself up and then lowered herself onto his dick, both of them moaning as he filled her. As she began to ride him, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down so he was lying down. She leaned back and braced herself by putting her hands on his thighs, opening herself up so Eugene could clearly see his dick sliding in and out of her. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her keep a steady pace as she rode him, her head thrown back, eyes closed, lip caught between her teeth.

“Ahh… fuck, Rapunzel,” he moaned out as she began to gently speed up the pace of her thrusts, rolling her hips and changing her angle a bit to take him even deeper inside her. Eugene's hands slipped down her sides to land on her thighs, knowing that she wanted to start moving even faster, and that his hands on her hips would only hinder her. Rapunzel's head rolled forward, and she opened her eyes to look down at Eugene, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open, panting heavily as she rode him well.

“You're so beautiful, Rapunzel,” he whispered, making her grin at him before raising her hips high enough that he almost slipped out of her, and then dropping back down hard, making them both cry out at the sensation. She did that a couple more times, moaning in delight as Eugene's fingernails scraped the skin of her thighs, before returning to a normal thrusting motion, this time going faster than she had before. Shifting herself forward, she braced her hands on his chest, staring down at him as she rolled her hips again.

“Touch my breasts,” she groaned, even more so as Eugene's hands flew to her chest and began to massage her breasts, pulling and pinching gently on her nipples. In return for the new pleasure he was bringing her, Rapunzel removed one of her hands from his chest and leaned back just enough so she could fondle his testicles. He moaned in response, removing his hands from her breasts so he could push himself up, bracing his elbows on the bed as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking with abandon. Rapunzel bit her lip, pushing herself up and dropping down more frequently as she continued to massage his testicles.

“I'm getting c-close,” she called out breathily, removing her hand from his testicles and placing it on his shoulder, steadying herself to get them both off better. But instead, Eugene surprised her, removing his mouth from her nipple and pushing himself up, moving her so that she was now on her back and he was on top of her. She gazed up at him with love in her eyes as he began to thrust as fast as he could into her, their hips slapping together lewdly as he chased both of their orgasms. He gazed down at her with the same love in his eyes, and leaned down to capture her mouth again, her hands tangling in his completely messy hair.

It didn't take long before he felt Rapunzel's walls tighten around him, and she screamed out his name as she came, her fingernails digging into his back as she rode out her orgasm. He came just a few moments later, shouting her name as he felt the thick ropes of his come fill her up, and once he was done, he rolled them over and collapsed underneath her. They lay together, panting against each other's skin, with him still inside her, their hands now twined together.

“Happy anniversary, Rapunzel.”

“Happy anniversary, Eugene.”

“Do you think… that I just got you pregnant?” he chuckled, pushing some sweaty strands of hair from her forehead.

“No, I don't think so,” she began softly, kissing his chest sweetly, “Because I'm already pregnant.”

Silence hung in the air for just a moment before…

“What!?”

Rapunzel squealed in delight as Eugene rolled the over again, with Rapunzel now trapped under him, and he looked at her with eyes filled with wonder and delight.

“You're already pregnant? Wha… When did you find out? How far along are you?” he asked excitedly, the smile on his face nearly blinding it was so full of joy.

“I just found out two days ago, so I thought I'd wait and give you the news as an anniversary present. And I'm two months along,” she replied, giggling as Eugene began to cover her face in kisses.

“Ahh!!! I love you so much!” he cried out in delight, pushing himself up into a sitting position, so Rapunzel was once again in his lap. He looked down at her stomach and placed his hands there, only now noticing the slight roundness of her belly. She was pregnant again, and he couldn't be happier.

“Ah, I should have guessed when you refused to have any wine tonight!” he laughed, gently smacking himself on the forehead, “If I was more attentive I would have noticed!”

“Oh hush, you goofball. I gave you no other indication that I was pregnant,” she giggled, kissing his perfect nose gently.

“Bastian’s going to be a big brother,” Eugene said softly, absolutely delighted with the surprise his wife had given him.

“He is,” she replied, pressing her forehead to Eugene's, gazing at him with a warm smile on her lips, “And speaking of our son, I should go get him. It's past his bedtime.”

Pushing herself up and off of Eugene's now soft penis, Rapunzel got off the bed and padded over to her closet, pulling out a nightgown and putting it on before turning to grab her discarded panties from the floor, putting them on as well. Turning back to look at Eugene, she laughed heartily as she saw him lying on his back, head resting on his crossed arms, staring at her with a lovesick grin.

“I love you,” he said softly, and Rapunzel smiled, padding back to the bed and sitting beside her husband, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him one last time before getting off the bed again and leaving their room, a content smile on her face. She found her parents in their room, both already in their nightwear and in bed, with Bastian lying down beside Arianna, his head in her lap.

“Hello darling.”

“How was he today?” Rapunzel asked, sitting down beside her mother, placing a hand on her son’s leg, giving it a light squeeze.

“Oh, he was just fine. He was a little rambunctious, and he definitely missed you and Eugene, but he was very good. He never cried or threw a fit,” Arianna replied, gazing down at her grandson with adoration.

“Oh good. Thank you for watching him today, Mama,” Rapunzel said, leaning forward to kiss her mother's cheek.

“Of course, dear. We wanted you two to have a wonderful anniversary, and we love spending time with our little boy.”

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said again, moving to the other side of the bed to kiss her father's cheek as well, “Oh, and before I go, I have some news. I'm pregnant again.”

Frederic and Arianna both gasped before smiling happily at their daughter, both pulling her onto the bed so they could hug her together. Once they had finished congratulating her, Rapunzel took her sleeping boy in her arms and bid them goodnight, carrying her son back to his room.

“Mommy?” Bastian whispered sleepily, waking up as they entered his bedroom, removing his head from Rapunzel's shoulder and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What is it sweetheart?” she said softly, setting him down on his bed before walking over to his dresser and pulling out some pajamas for him.

“Can I seep with yous and Dada tonigh?” he asked, giving Rapunzel his signature ‘baby smolder’ as Eugene liked to call it. Smiling at her son, Rapunzel helped him undress and then put him in his pajamas before picking him up again and exiting his room, walking only a few steps to her and Eugene's room.

As they entered their room, Eugene instantly hopped out of bed at the sight of his son in Rapunzel's arms, walking over to grab some sleep pants from his dresser, not wanting to be naked if Bastian was going to be in their bed.

“Dada,” Bastian said sleepily, reaching his arms out for his father, who came over and plucked him from Rapunzel's arms, hugging him close.

“Hey there baby boy. I missed you,” he said, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Bastian’s cheek as he carried them over to the bed. Rapunzel pulled the blankets down, and watched with a smile as Eugene climbed into bed, lying Bastian down on his chest.

“I misted you too, Dada. And Mommy toos,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face against Eugene's bare chest. Rapunzel climbed into bed beside her boys, placing the blankets over all of them, snuggling against her husband's side, putting a hand on her son's back.

“I love you Bastian,” Rapunzel whispered, leaning up to kiss him sweetly on his soft little cheek.

“I loves you too Mommy,” he said so quietly that she nearly missed it, and she watched as his little eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep on Eugene. After a few moments of silence, Eugene rolled himself slowly onto his side, depositing Bastian between him and Rapunzel, moving his hand to rest around her hip once he was sure his son was comfortable and still asleep.

“You're pregnant,” he stated quietly, an excited grin on his lips.

“I'm pregnant,” she replied, moving her hand to rest upon the small curvature of her stomach where new life was growing, “Happy anniversary Eugene.”

“Happy anniversary, Rapunzel. You are my new dream.”

“And you are mine.”


End file.
